This invention relates to a decorative fashion jewellery item combining several elements that may have different appearances and/or may be made from different materials.
Modern metal plate cutting methods can be used to make various fine cutouts from metals such as steel, brass, copper, aluminium, silver or gold, in particular different shaped openings, to make jewellery or fashion accessories.
It is known that a slightly supple lining can be permanently fixed on the inside face of the cut metal plate appearing through openings in this metal plate, with a different appearance and with different colours so as to create an aesthetic decorative effect.
Noble materials such as high quality natural or synthetic fabrics or leather are preferably used for the inside lining. The rigid metal plate then controls the general shape of the decorative element and a wear-resistant external appearance that may be gloss, satin or mat, and the inside lining forms a more supple and warmer material for which the nature, appearance and colour provide a contrast with the metal.
Bracelets, brooches, ear jewellery and open collar necklaces, comprising a cut metal sheet forming a rigid structure can thus be made with specific curves depending on their function. For example, bracelets can be made formed from a wound metal strip with an opening such that the wrist can be passed through in an appropriate manner.
Additional elements can be fitted on the lining, particularly to facilitate attachment or wearing, such as a cord or a chain around the neck for a pendant, or a pin to fasten a brooch onto clothing.
For jewellery such as bracelets that is directly in contact with the skin, the more supple inner lining gives a more pleasant feel on the skin.
However, one problem that arises with this type of decorative element is that when the internal lining is fixed permanently to the metal plate by different means to assure good support and to press it into contact under the metal plate, this lining cannot be quickly and easily replaced.
Furthermore, detachment of the lining usually requires the use of special tools, particularly to remove clamping screws or rivets, and can damage some of the elements. The disassembly and reassembly operation can be slow and tedious if an impeccable appearance and finish are to be kept, to justify the decorative function.
It is then impossible to make variants of the same jewel or decorative element quickly by replacing the lining or the decorative metal plate, although the trend is increasingly towards customising fashion accessories, for example to adapt them to the clothes being worn, type of activities planned, or a need for frequent renewal to avoid repeatedly wearing the same decoration.